kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sara Pinewood
Summary Sara Pinewood is the daughter of Franklyn and Laura Pinewood. She lived her childhood in a small town by the name of Wishwell. Her parents were drafted into the Morcian military to join The Grammar war. She and her younger brother, Victor, stayed in Wishwell as instructed, awaiting their parents return. But they never returned, having been smashed in the terribly decisive Battle of the Skyfalls. After receiving the news of their parent's confirmed demise, Victor and Sara Pinewood were taken into the care of Widow Berreto, where they stayed for a short time. Shortly after thedude had claimed the throne in Orlan, a Mayor was sent to Wishwell, to make sure things ran according to thedude's will. With him, a contingent of Paradox Rogues came to 'keep the peace'. The town was initially against having a leader figure of any kind, but through a deft combination of verbal and physical persuasion, the forces of Mayor Thatt Guy succeeded in taking control of the town, and began bringing it up to thedude's standards in organization, productivity, and most importantly, technological advancements. Many of the townsfolk did not agree with this turn of events, including Sara. However, as soon as she realized no one but her would stand up against Mayor Guy, she left the town of her own free will and went to live in the nearby forest, locally known as Mosstint. From there, she has sought to hinder Mayor Thatt Guy's efforts at every turn, in a desperate bid to keep her home of Wishwell the same as it was when her parents had left. Free of technology. Appearance Sara has light brown hair, often seen as dark when in the shadows. Her eyes are a dark brown. Her regular attire resembles that of a well-to-do Hunter or rouge. A leather jerkin worn over darker, forest colored linens, help her to remain hidden and camouflaged. When the weather is colder, she also uses a masked hood and cape to ward against frostbite. No matter what clothes she may be wearing, there are a few constants: A bow, a Quiver, and a Silver Wolf brooch her mother gave her before she went off to war. Personality When she has cleared her mind, she is quite cheery and talkative. Unfortunately, the events of the past 15 years under the rule of thedude has caused this side of her to diminish. She has many goals in her mind for when she finishes all of her Wishwell business, but currently she enjoys nothing more than some quiet time with her fox friend, Furor Fiddlefun. Under pressure, she can appear very serious and sometimes even uncaring as she weighs everything objectively with little to no emotion. She is very strong willed and would risk nearly everything to see her goals through. The only things she considers more important than herself are: -her remaining family, brother Victor, -her dearest friend, Furor Fiddlefun the Fox, -and the Town of Wishwell, In that order. Abilities & Powers Sara Pinewood has skill in almost every aspect of total independent outdoor living. She has become self sufficient in her life amongst the forest of Mosstint. Though clumsy at first, over the past 15 years, she has become an expert hunter, seamstress, climber, rider, and cook. She also has made an uncanny connection to understand certain animals that she has spent much time with. Quotes “I said what I said and you know what I said.” ------- Carson:. "Yeah, yeah. Lead the way, crazy lady." Sara: "Well, you could say that." ------ “Yes, I do. It’s dangerous though. But very fun!” ''-when asked about if she knew a way into Wishwell. ----- ''“Sorry, Yarnell. I can’t. Its technology.” -''refusing to use technology to stop technology. ----- '“TEAAPHOOOOON!!!”' ----- ''“You guys can torture me all you want. I’ll keep trying and keep winning.” ------ "...You can literally say, `Hm… No thanks.’ if they go against that, tell them I told you, and I’m right. And, while you’re at it, sneak in an, ‘I’m awesome’. Got that?” - comforting a friend. Appearances To Find Friends (aka: To Defy Doom II) Trivia * Used as an OC for multiple things * Will think of other fun stuff later. MAYBE. Category:Characters